This invention generally relates to a mobile auto office system and, more particularly, to a storage and work surface module mounted to a vehicle seat back which can be moved to a generally horizontal position.
With the ever increasing use of cellular phones and lap top computers, more people are conducting business from their vehicles. While automotive manufacturers are providing more power outlets for such devices, there is currently a need within the industry to provide adequate and convenient storage and work surfaces within the vehicle to properly utilize these tools of business. Presently, most available devices that provide work surfaces are after market devices temporarily attached to either the windshield or instrument panel by suction cups or hook and loop fasteners. Further, many mobile office users improvise support surfaces by placing a briefcase or notebook on the seat cushion.
These piecemeal and improvised solutions to the problem of providing an adequate work surface within the vehicle often fail to position the work surface in a convenient location and do not provide solid surfaces upon which a significant amount of work can be conducted. Further, each of these solutions fails to provide adequate and secure storage for paper files, computers, cellular telephones or other items which are regularly used by people conducting business from their vehicles.